


Goodnight Mags!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec helps, Cute, M/M, Magnus can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus can't sleep so he calls Alec.





	Goodnight Mags!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Here is my next one shot! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was exhausted. Today had been a long day of work. Early morning trainings with Jace and other young recruits, clave meetings, slaying demons and vampires and lastly dinner with his parents who kept lecturing him to improve. To top it all, he didn't even get time to talk to Magnus. Alec did receive very sweet messages from the warlock like Missing you so much darling...Wish you were here sweetheart...It's lonely without you Angel. Every single message gave him strength to move on for the day

Finally it was eleven at night when Alec entered his room. He lazily took a hot shower and changed into his pyjamas and Tshirt. He fell face first on his bed and groaned as his muscles didn't hesitate to let him know how much they were aching. Alec thought of calling Magnus but he knew his boyfriend always slept early. He decided to talk with him first thing in the morning.

After a minute his cell buzzed with ringtone beside him. The picture appeared on the screen made him smile broadly

"Hi Magnus"

"Alexander! It is so good to hear your voice"

Alec rolled on his back "It's good to hear your voice too. Why haven't you slept yet?" 

"I know it's way past my bed time and I need my beauty sleep but..I can't sleep!" 

"You can't sleep?"

"I have tried all ways possible...even counted till ten thousand rubies"

"Rubies?"

"I don't like sheeps! Nothing is working" Magnus pouted

Alec smiled imagining that Magnus was surely pouting "Did you try drinking hot milk?"

Magnus made a face "Milk? Have you met me?

Alec chukled softly "Sorry. Why don't you (yawn) watch some TV?"

"Are you tired Alexander?" 

"No" 

"I heard you yawn darling. Maybe you get some sleep I will..."

Before Magnus could finish his sentence Alec started talking on the phone "You know Magnus what happened today... Jace was so lame in the morning during our trainng sessions. I beat him twice..(laughs lightly) you should have seen the look on his face...and then we had a new recruit in our team..his name is Jason...nice kid...I had to attend two clave meetings mags...Izzy and I then went on a mission..together we slayed many demons...I got the highest score." Alec never kept scores against his siblings but he hoped Magnus would fall sleep hearing his rambles "After that ( hums)..Jace was called on hunt for a dangerous witch...I coudn't let him go alone...he did protest a lot but in the end I won...I also had dinner with Mom and Dad...you can guess how that went...after that..." 

Alec stopped talking as he heard soft snores at the end of the phone. Magnus had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed Magnus's picture on the screen

"Goodnight Mags!"

Alec held the phone in his hand and closed his eyes, welcoming the dreams of a certain warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
